


A Meeting in the Graveyard

by Sp00nhater



Series: Halloween One Shots 2018 [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Halloween movies, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Character Deaths, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, both my boys have problems, but oh boy is it angsty, fall - Freeform, graveyard, remy is just remy as always, roman and remy are werewolves, the Shining - Freeform, virgil is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: Virgil is done. He's done with his family and his life. Yet something, or someone, stops him from leaving.





	A Meeting in the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: suicide attempt, murder, child neglect, child murder, child abuse, negative self-talk, and basically a lot of angst.

“I can’t do this anymore! It’s all too much and I can’t handle it anymore!” Virgil stands in the middle of his room, all his belongings tossed carelessly around his bedroom floor. Magic crackles off his being. His screams are heard by no one. His parents are off at another magic gathering. Although Virgil is beginning to suspect that they never go to proper gatherings, he guesses that they’re off at parties. It doesn’t matter much where they are though, because they’re never home.

Virgil’s family is one of old magic and as soon as Virgil started to display signs of magic, his parents took him out of school for homeschooling.  _ Homeschooling,  _ Virgil laughs at the thought of his parents actually trying to teach him anything. Textbooks and crash course videos have been his best friends growing up. Thank god for the Green brothers. His parents haven’t even bothered to try and teach him how to control his magic and there aren’t really youtube videos on  _ that _ .

Ignoring the mess that is his room, Virgil grabs his black, velvety cloak and he tugs it on. He grabs his wand and tucks it in one of the pockets on the inside of his cloak, bottles of herbs and potions rattle as he jostles the pockets. As he walks out of his house, the wind chills the tears on his face and blows the tail of the cloak around his thin body. He grabs his broomstick and throws himself on it. He kicks off the ground and starts flying into the night.

Halloween has always been the worst night of the year for Virgil. Magic hangs heavily in the air, almost suffocating him. People run around everywhere all dressed up and mocking his culture and other magical being’s cultures. And this particular Halloween marks the third-year anniversary of his older brother’s death. When Patton came home with his boyfriend, Logan, his parents killed them both on the spot. They erased the world’s memory of both of them, everyone in the world but Virgil. He’s still not sure whether it was on purpose or not.

His parents had originally just left their bodies in their shed to rot, but Virgil gave them proper graves. Every year, he goes to visit them. And this year is no different.

He flies into the graveyard and touches down in-between Patton’s and Logan’s grave. He sets his hand on Patton’s gravestone as another set of tears slide down his face. 

“God, Patton, I miss you so much. Life isn’t the same without you. It’s so much worse without your amazing smile. Fuck, you didn’t deserve this. I wish I could have taken your place. You would know what to do now, I don’t. 

“I’m so sorry mom and dad did this to you. You always see the best in people, even me. You loved me for some reason. You also saw the good in mom and dad. But I wish I could have warned you not to bring Logan home. I wish I could have done something. I wish I could do something now. 

“I’m so broken without you. I don’t think I can go on anymore. I can’t do this without you anymore. It really should have been me in your place. You had so much to live for. I have nothing. I miss yo-” Virgil cuts himself off with a sob, tears dripping down his face. His shaky hands reach into his cloak and pull out a small bottle of dark green liquid. He shifts so he’s sitting against Patton’s gravestone and he lifts the bottle almost to his lips. 

“I’ll be with you soon, Patton.” Virgil brings the bottle to his lips and starts to tip it back.

“WAIT! PLEASE STOP!” After a small sip, Virgil pulls the bottle away in surprise. Some liquid splashes out and covers his hand. Virgil curses as it burns into his skin. 

“What the fuck dude? Mind your own damn business. Leave me alone.”

“Well, I was trying, but I accidentally overheard you and you shouldn’t kill yourself. I’m not sure who exactly this Patton is, but I’m sure that you have just as much reason to live as you think he should.”

“Were you listening to everything I said? What are you? Some kinda creep? This is my business. Fuck off.”

“Well, technically, you trying to kill yourself does become my business because it would be a crime for me to have heard what you said and for me not to do anything.”

“Just go away and pretend you didn’t hear anything. It’s not like anyone’s going to miss me anyway. I don’t have any friends and my parents won’t give two shits. Why do you even fucking care?”

“Maybe I care because I’m a decent person who doesn’t want you to die.”

“Most people would just turn around and not do anything. You’re not just being a ‘decent person’. Besides,  _ most people _ would never have been able to hear me. How the fuck did you hear me from so far away when I was speaking so quietly?”

“Oh, um, I’m a-I’m a werewolf. And so I kinda have like super hearing? I didn’t mean to hear it, but I can’t help it.”

“I guess that would explain it, what’s a wolf like you doing at a graveyard like this on Halloween night?” 

“Well, I’m visiting some family. My parents are buried here. They um they died last Halloween.”  
“But you’re a werewolf, why are they buried in a human graveyard?”

“It’s kinda a long story.”

“Well I’m curious now, so how about this: I’ll put the lid back on this bottle for now and you can tell me the story.”

“A fair bargain, I’m in.” Virgil picks up the lid and goes to put it back on. “Your hand, oh my goodness, did this just happen?”

“What? Oh, I guess?” Virgil shrugs and looks down. The strange werewolf dude gently takes the bottle and lid and closes it all up. 

“Let me take you to my house and I’ll clean that up. Then I’ll tell you the story. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Um, sure. Go ahead. We can take my broom if you want.”

“Not with your hand in that condition. But I can run fast. Come on, piggyback ride!”

“Oh my god, no way.”

“I could carry you bridal style then?”

“I’d rather the piggyback ride.”

“Then let’s go,” and off they went to werewolf dude’s house. When they got to the door, werewolf dude set Virgil down and knocked on the door before opening it.

“Remy, I’m home. And I brought someone. I found him and he’s hurt and I’m going to take care of him.”

“Hey, Roman. Weren’t you at a graveyard?”

“...yes. And yes he’s alive.”

“Are you sure? You’ve made mistakes before.”

“IT WAS ONE TIME AND IT WAS A BIRD! PLUS I WAS YOUNG!” (AN: Logan, that you?)

“Alright, I’m just teasing, go take care of your graveyard buddy.”

“Oh god please never call him that again,” this Roman dude calls back to Remy as he brings Virgil up the stairs to his bedroom. 

“I feel like I should be concerned about a strange werewolf bringing me into his bedroom. Especially after learning about that bird?” 

“I can’t do anything worse than you were going to do, can I?”

“I can’t really argue that can I?”

“Nope, now let me see that hand.” Virgil grumbles as he complies and shoves his hand into Roman’s face. Roman looks closer at it and grabs some medical supplies. As he’s cleaning and wrapping Virgil’s hand, Virgil looks around the room. It’s surprisingly normal looking. Very red, but very normal. There are framed playbills hanging on the walls and some fairy lights. Lot’s of musical posters. Apparently, this Roman guy is a theatre nerd. But there’s nothing out of the ordinary at all. 

“So, your story? You’re a werewolf, but here you are?”

“Oh, yeah. My mom was a werewolf, but she left her clan to marry my dad. The clan wasn’t happy about it. They cursed all her children to be werewolves, which is why Remy and I are both werewolves, but they would never accept us into any clan. Not after what my mom had done. Last year, they killed my mom and my dad died of heartbreak shortly after. Remy and I have been here for a year now. He has a job since he’s 19 and I’m still in school. What about you? I’m assuming you’re some kind of wizard, what were you doing in a human graveyard on Halloween?”

“This was never apart of the bargain.”

“Yeah, well, the bargain is over I guess. You did your part and I told my story. Where do we go from here?”

“Where do you want to go from here?”

“Well, we can always go watch a stupid movie with my older brother if you want.”

“I suppose that sounds okay. We can do that if it isn’t too much for you.”

“It would be my pleasure. To the TV we go!” Roman scoops Virgil up bridal style and carries him down the stairs while Virgil protests the entire way down. Remy gives them a strange glance as they loudly come down the stairs.

“What’s going on here?”

“We’re stealing your evening and watching movies.”

“Ah, how fun. I suppose I don’t have a choice in this?”

“Nope!”

The three of them settle down on the couch to watch cheesy Halloween movies. Roman insists they watch Halloween Town, Virgil suggests Beetlejuice, and Remy puts on The Shining before suspiciously leaving the two spooked boys to themselves. Both Virgil and Roman quickly agree to watch Nightmare Before Christmas.

Halfway through, Virgil starts to doze off and he slumps onto Roman’s shoulder. 

“You know, Patton was my brother. He was killed three years ago. My parents did it. My family is one of old magic and traditions. Except my mother is a witch who cares more about the quality of wine and my father is a wizard who just doesn’t care. They were never home. They sent both of us to school until we showed signs of magic, but Patton never did to them. He wasn’t magicless, of course, he just wasn’t what my parents wanted. He was an empath. He could never perform other magic though. Then I showed signs of magic and they took me out of school and left him. 

“They never cared much about me, but Patton was even more forgotten. He had a heart of gold though, he trusted our parents, and he brought his boyfriend home. My parents were not accepting. They killed both Patton and Logan. It’s only gotten worse from there and I just don’t want to live that life anymore. I want it all to just stop.”  
“Then make it all stop. Don’t live that life anymore. Live a different life. A better life. And I’d be more than willing to help you with that.”

“But you barely know me.”

“As I said before, I’m a decent person.”

“Oh shut up,” Virgil’s words hold no venom though as he sleepily yawns.

“Go to sleep you dark little wizard.”

“Okay,” Virgil’s eyes finally close all the way and his breath evens out. He falls asleep with a small smile on his face. He feels safe for the first time since Patton died.

Roman’s not entirely sure what just happened throughout the evening, but he knows his life will never be the same. 

And neither boy can bring themselves to regret being brought together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow was this one a lot. I promise this is the only angsty one. But me and my angst, I can never part with it.


End file.
